tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
What The Tank Statistics Mean
Each tank is the game of Tanktastic has its own statistics, or what they have. New players wonder what these statistics mean. So, here is a post explaining each thing about every tank. Crew Safety The health of your tank is the amount of "points" your tank has, or a number. If this number reaches zero while you are in a match, you die. Most tanks will have either a balance of health and armor, more armor than health, or more health than armor. These unique combinations create a variety of playstyles for each tank. Armor Military vehicles are commonly armoured (or armored) to withstand the impact of shrapnel, bullets, missiles, or shells, protecting the personnel inside from enemy fire. Such vehicles include tanks, aircraft, and ships. The design and purpose of the vehicle determines the amount of armour plating carried, as the plating is often very heavy and excessive amounts of armour restrict mobility. In order to decrease this problem, some new materials (nanomaterials) and material compositions are being researched which include buckypaper, and aluminium foam armour plates. In the game, armor is like a shield; it reduces the amount of your health that you lose at a time. So if a tank has less armor it may die quicker, unless it has a lot of health. Tanks have more armor in some places then others. Most tanks have good front armor, but have bad side armor. So if you shoot someone in the front, it might not take away so much health as if you shoot them in the side. Armor upgrades reduce speed, so be careful when not upgrading transmission as well. Upgrade armor too much on a slower tank without transmission and you may not reach the top of that hill. Gun A tank gun is the main armament of a tank. Modern tank guns are large-caliber high-velocity guns, capable of firing kinetic energy penetrators, high explosive anti-tank rounds, and in some cases guided missiles. Anti-aircraft guns can also be mounted to tanks. As the tank's primary armament, they are almost always employed in a direct fire mode to defeat a variety of ground targets at all ranges, including dug-in infantry, lightly armored vehicles, and especially other heavily armored tanks. They must provide accuracy, range, penetration, and rapid fire in a package that is as compact and lightweight as possible, to allow mounting in the cramped confines of an armored gun turret. Tank guns generally use self-contained ammunition, allowing rapid loading (or use of an autoloader). They often show a bulge in the barrel, which is a bore evacuator, or a device on the muzzle, which is a muzzle brake. In game, damage is how many health points you can take away from someone. As said before, shooting someone where there is more armor does less damage then shooting someone where there is less armor. Gun upgrades generally reduce speed by -3%. Gun upgrades also increase accuracy by 25% each time, adding to an increase of 75% at level III. Engine-Transmission Unit Tank agility is a function of the weight of the tank due to its inertia while manoeuvring and its ground pressure, the power output of the installed power plant and the tank transmission and track design. In game, ETM determines top speed and torque. The number is how many kilometers it can go in an hour, not miles. Some tanks are better at climbing hills and escaping rivers than others, regardless of speed. This is torque, a hidden stat that determines how quickly a tank gets up to speed. Some tanks like the USSR tank line have very slow reverse speeds. This is because Russians do not know what "Retreat" means. Actually these tanks just have slow reverse gears in real life. Charging System The Charging System loads the tank's main gun. Tanks in real life either have autoloaders, clips, and/or a designated crew member to load ammo. The reload is how much time it takes before you can fire again. If a tank takes a second to reload, if you fired it would take a second before you could fire again. Some tanks, like AA tanks and Artillery, have more than one reload. There is a reload for each "clip", and the reload for between each time you fire itself. Say a AA tank fires each shot every fifth of a second and a thirty second reload for each clip, and it has a clip of sixty shots. There would be a fifth of a second between every shot and after you are done shooting that clip, you would have to wait thirty seconds before you can shoot again with a new clip. Turret Engine This is probably the only one you looked for when you saw this post, and I don't blame you. Lots and lots of players have wondered what turret rotation is. Well here it is. Turret rotation is how many degrees your tank's turret can move in a second. So if a tank has a turret rotation of say sixty, then its turret would move around at sixty degrees in a second. Although some tanks cannot move a full three hundred and sixty degrees. Some can only move in a section of ninety degrees out of the three hundred and sixty most tanks can do. Spaced Armor Armour with two or more plates spaced a distance apart is called spaced armour. When sloped it reduces the penetrating power of bullets and solid shot as after penetrating each plate they tend to tumble, deflect, deform, or disintegrate; when not sloped it increases the protection offered by the armour because explosive projectiles detonate on it before they reach the inner plates. It has been in use since the First World War, where it was used on the Schneider CA1 and St Chamond tanks. Many WWII German tanks had spaced armour in the form of armoured skirts, Schürzen, to make their thinner side armour more effective against anti-tank fire. Its introduction was to counter Soviet anti-tank units using conventional kinetic penetrator type rounds (AT rifles), not the Bazooka, Panzerfaust, and other HEAT weapons as commonly thought. The principle of spaced armour protects against high explosive anti-tank (HEAT) projectiles which create a focused jet of plasticised metal, very effective at the focus point, but much less so beyond there. Relatively thin armour plates or even metal mesh, much lighter than fully protective armour, can be attached as side skirts or turret skirts on tanks and other armoured vehicles. This light armour detonates the warhead prematurely so that the jet of metal is focused well before the main armour, becoming relatively ineffective. In game, spaced armor is common on medium-high level tanks, which is why APDS rounds rule higher level matches. The effectiveness of HEAT penetration is reduced for every upgrade. Currently, it does not provide any visual changes to the tank. Reactive Armor Reactive armor is a type of vehicle armor that reacts in some way to the impact of a weapon to reduce the damage done to the vehicle being protected. It is most effective in protecting against shaped charges and specially hardened long rod penetrators. The most common type is explosive reactive armour(ERA), but variants include self-limiting explosive reactive armour non-energetic reactive armour, non-explosive reactive armour, and electric reactive armour. Unlike ERA and SLERA, NERA and NxRA modules can withstand multiple hits, but a second hit in exactly the same location will still penetrate. Essentially all anti-tank munitions (with the exception of HESH) work by piercing the armor and killing the crew inside, disabling vital mechanical systems, or both. Reactive armor can be defeated with multiple hits in the same place, as bytandem-charge weapons, which fire two or more shaped charges in rapid succession. Without tandem charges, hitting the same spot twice is much more difficult. In game, reactive armor is a costly but effective armor upgrade with no affect on speed. Just like in real life, it will repel HEAT and HE ammo often. Category:TanksCategory:Upgrades